An Angle of Ninety Degrees
by Red Hill
Summary: AU; For Uzumaki Naruto, the day exists out of two parts; the day, and the night. The day was normal, just like it was for any other teenager. But at night.. Naruto is one of the few people who can transform in an animal. Full summary inside.


Welcome to a new fic of me! I'm, really continuing this one, so fasten your seatbelts! P Okay, the full summary is under this small introduction from the author to the readers, than there is a disclaimer and more of those things. The usual thing. Enjoy!

Summary: For Uzumaki Naruto, the day exists out of two parts; the day, and the night. The day was normal, just like it was for any other teenager. But at night.. Uzumaki is one of the few people who can transform in an animal. But it doesn't happen at free will, it always happens at night. And the animal Naruto transforms in just happens to be the Kyuubi no Kitsuune, the Nine Tail Demon Fox.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Seriously.

Warnings: There is a big chance that there is going to be shounen-ai in the story. In the first chapters you don't have to worry about that though. There's also mild cursing/swearing. Also, this fic is AU; this means that the story doesn't play in the Naruto world itself.

Explanations:  
Transform: Transform from human to animal and back.  
Kyuubi no Kitsuune: The Nine Tail Demon Fox which Naruto transforms in.

'Thoughts'  
''Speech''  
_Sounds _or something else which I forgot the name of...  
-Flashback-

No more further interruptions, here's my new story:

An Angle of Ninety Degrees

Chapter One – Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi no Kitsune

_Beep._

'What is that sound?'

_Beep. Beep._

'Whatever it is, it annoys the hell out of me.'

_Beep. Beep. Bee-_

'Ah. A lot better. Now, what was I dreaming before my alarm clock woke me up?'

Flashback-

'The moon is beautiful tonight. Too bad it isn't full every day, than I could enjoy it more often.' The fox with nine tails turned his back to the full moon and ran back in the forest. The fox knew that the sun was coming up soon, and that he had to get back to the city before the sun had fully risen.

With an unnatural litheness it lifted up on his hind legs and for a moment it looked like a human. The long ears started to grow smaller along with the snout. The dark brown fur fell of –like a coat- and a naked body became visible. The tails started to grow back in the lower back of the teenage boy that now stood there. His eyes that had been red all the time finally got a hint back of it's usual blue colour. The boy grinned, showing sharp teeth that went back to it's normal form.

A breeze went through the leafs of the trees and the boy shivered. ''When you have a fur on you don't realize it's that cold,'' he mumbled. He reached up to a hole in a tree and grabbed some clothes out of it. Almost tripping over his own pants, he began to run back to the citylights.

End Flashback-

The boy smiled, swinging his legs over the bedside. He remembered the night very well. Maybe a little bit too well..

He scratched the back of his head and yawned loudly. Slowly walking to the bathroom, he wondered if the transformations would ever stop. Looking in the the mirror that hang in the bathroom, a boy with bright blue eyes and sun coloured hair looked back. He yawned again, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth.

A quarter later he was done with dressing, eating and hairbrushing. Grabbing his backpack, he walked out of his door, closing it carefully. Once he had forgotten to close it, and he hadn't liked the part when he had came back from school. Someone had came into his house, messing everything up in the progress.

The name of the boy that was walking to school, was Uzumaki Naruto. Like there was said a few sentences ago, he had bright blue eyes and sun coloured, spikey hair. There were whisker marks on his cheeks, on each cheek three. How he got them, people didn't know, that was his secret.

Naruto had finally arrived at school, and was now walking to his locker to put the books in it he didn't need. He was just about to walk away when the owner of the locker next to him arrived; Uchiha Sasuke. As usual Naruto was just ignored by him, but Naruto didn't really mind. After all he didn't like the boy, to the suprise of much girls. But they didn't mind that, he still was Naruto. No one really liked Naruto. Probaly because they thought he was an idiot. 'The baka's..' Naruto thought to himself. 'Thinking they know everything about me. We'll see about that..'

Naruto dropped down on his chair, laying his books on the desk in front of him. He had English class, that meant he could talk to Iruka again. Well, as long as the grey-haired pervert didn't show up. The 'grey-haired pervert' was a nickname for Hatake Kakashi, the math teacher in this school. The reason Naruto had given this nickname, was because the said man would always carry a book with him, and not a normal book, a _dirty_ book. Reason enough, Naruto had said.

Grabbing his notebook, he began to write. The stories he wrote were based on his 'nightly adventures', but the main character was completely different from him. Noting on the last page that he shouldn't forget the description how he transformed, he looked through the book. It was almost full with notes, short stories, chapters, poems. But no matter how hard Naruto tried, the chapters didn't seem to fit together, like he was missing a piece. He had tried with missions, a secret, but both of them didn't work. He stuffed the book in his bag when a boy sat next to him, but Naruto didn't know him. Since Naruto had never seen the boy in the school, he expected that he was new.

''Oi, are you new?'' He asked. The boy turned and fixated his piercing green eyes at the blond. ''My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?'' He saw the green eyes of the boy narrowing slightly when he mentioned his name.

''Gaara.'' He said shortly. He then ripped his gaze of the boy and looked back to the front. Naruto scowled, he just wanted to be nice! Just then Iruka walked in the classroom and Naruto focussed his attention on the teacher.

Naruto pulled his books closer to him; he didn't want to lose them. He kept his gaze fixated at the floor and abruptly stopped walking when a pair of feet had stopped in front of him. Slowly Naruto looked up; he really didn't want to see the owner of those feet.

It was as he expected, Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of him. A glare was focussed on him and Sasuke's eyes were more narrowed than usual. ''Where were you last night?'' Sasuke was speaking so low that Naruto almost couln't hear him. Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes; he didn't know of his secret, did he?

''In bed, where else?'' His voice sounded more confident than he felt. He slowly turned red when Sasuke's face came closer to his face and their noses where only inches away from each other.

''You can't fool me, fox. I saw you last night.'' Naruto turned from red to deadly pale. He really knew! But how? It wasn't possible, he would've sensed it if there had been a human near him.

''I-I..'' Naruto ripped hiseyes away from Sasuke's intense gaze. ''You're seeing things, I don't know what you're talking about.''

Sasuke snorted. ''You're one of them. I know. Don't lie to me, 'cause I know you're doing that right now.''

Naruto immediatly looked at Sasuke again. ''You seriously have a problem. Go find a doctor and check your eyes.'' Angrily he pushed Sasuke aside to pass him and go to his next class. But something Sasuke had said still played over and over in his mind: ''You can't fool me, fox.'' He sighed and pushed the thought away, wishing that he had stayed in bed instead of going to school.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and let all the stress flow out. It just wasn't fair. Why was it always him that was picked on, not someone like Sasuke? Life wasn't fair. Sasuke didn't had to deal with a nightly transformation, hell, he didn't had to deal with anything! Everyone wanted to do it _for_ him. Was it asked too much to be at least normal? Was it asked too much to have a family, like everyone else did? Probally, otherwise he wouldn't have a life like this.

Naruto leaned against the wall and watched the people that passed him to get to their classes. He recognized a couple of them; Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura. He had a crush on the last one. But he knew it wouldn't work anyway, she didn't like him. And besides, what would she want with a guy that transformed into a demon? Nothing, right?

Fifty minutes later the bell that ended the last period sounded. A lot of noise followed. A few seconds later the first students already ran out of their classroom and walked to their locker. Naruto was one of the later students; he had talked with Iruka for a while, and had asked him if it was wrong to transform. Iruka had answered that it didn't matter how you looked, as long you were good in your heart. Iruka was the only one that knew of Naruto's transforming, and Naruto had told him because he knew Iruka would never tell anyone else. Iruka was kind of his guardian, but only not officially.

Naruto swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom. He noticed someone was following him, but who, he didn't know. Suddenly he stopped walking and he looked over his shoulder. ''Go play hide and seek somewehere else, I'm too tired to look out for you.'' He gave a small sigh and continued his way home; step by step, street by street, and the shadow still followed him.


End file.
